With the progress of the society and the development of technology, wearable electronic products have become increasingly lighter and thinner, and traditional sound-adsorbing materials have failed to meet the demand for tuning and calibrating acoustic performance of speakers in the miniature speaker industry. Therefore, people begin to constantly try or develop new types of sound-adsorbing materials. It has been verified that placing a porous sound-adsorbing material in the rear acoustic cavity of the speaker device can effectively improve the acoustic performance of the speaker.
At present, commonly used new sound-adsorbing materials with good effects include natural zeolite, activated carbon, white carbon black, sepiolite fibers, artificial synthetic zeolite powder with a silica-alumina mass ratio of 200 or more, or a mixture of the above materials. Although the above sound-adsorbing material has a good effect of improving the acoustic performance of the speaker, it has been found during the later long-term (from several hours to dozens of days) application monitoring process that the above sound-adsorbing material has serious failure problems, especially in extreme environments (in environments with a high temperature, high humidity, an organic volatile solvent atmosphere and the like), the speed and extent of failure are more apparent.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a speaker module that is filled with a special sound-adsorbing material in the rear sound cavity to ensure long-term stability of the acoustic performance of the speaker in various environments.